Sports players gain confidence and build self-esteem in themselves as they acquire new skills and their abilities improve. Basketball is a sport able to be played all year, regardless of family income or geography, as basketball hoops are often available at local parks, schools, or recreational facilities, if not in a person's own driveway. Basketball is similar in some aspects to other sports, where the skill of a player is associated with the success the player has playing said sport. Basketball is not always easy for lower-skilled or younger players to stay engaged and practice in order to develop their skills. For example, youth basketball games are often very low scoring and youth players can get discouraged as they attempt to make baskets and repeatedly do not have the ball go through the rim.
Adjustable height basketball goals have been known in the field and commercially available for decades, where the basketball goal can be lowered for lower skill level players and raised for higher skilled players. Other documents disclose devices or aides for retrofitting onto existing basketball rims that decrease the available rim size and are often designed for higher skilled players to increase their shooting skill. Some documents disclose rims systems that are contractible, where the available rim size can get smaller and are often designed for higher skilled players to increase their shooting skill.
There are previous disclosures having expandable rim systems or devices for retrofitting onto existing basketball rims to increase the available rim size, however there are concerns with said previous disclosures that arise surrounding aspects of mechanical stability, durability, implementation, and/or ease-of-use.